


Sleepless in the Jungle

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that after a few months, he had gotten used to the sounds of the jungle at night, but the opposite was the case. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2432894">The Box</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thank you so much, C. *HUGS*

One would think that after a few months, he had gotten used to the sounds of the jungle at night, but the opposite was the case. They hadn’t disturbed him at first, had been a nice change from the sounds of never-sleeping Vegas, its fast pace and noise; not to mention that he hadn’t really slept overly much during the first nights – for much more pleasurable reasons than the ones which prevented him from sleeping now. To be honest, the original ones hardly were a factor anymore these days.

By now, it was the weather conditions bothering him, his aching muscles and bones. He obviously was an urban creature, one used to the comforts life in the city provided you with – hot showers, comfortable mattresses, AC and pharmacies. Despite that, he didn’t regret leaving the city that had been his home for decades and coming to the jungle, but he had started to question his reasons for doing so a short while ago.

The sudden scream of a monkey made him smile as it reminded him of the new friend he had made here. He still had no idea why he had attracted this particular creature’s interest, but he was grateful for every time it came by to pay him a visit, especially while Sara was off on longer trips deeper into the jungle to explore its secrets.

Whereas he had valued his solitude in Vegas, he had discovered here how quickly solitude could transform into loneliness. Who would have thought that a primate could be such good company? At times, he saw the monkey more often than his girlfriend. The term had him roll his eyes at himself. He didn’t like it, but couldn’t come up with something else. She was more than his buddy, more than a lover, but also not his fiancée and definitely not his wife.

The latter term caused him to smile softly in the darkness as it brought back memories of the times his best friend had been mistaken for his spouse. He always had a hard time to decide what had been funnier – the expressions of the people trying to understand how he could score a woman like her or the ones they made when they were told Cath and he weren’t a couple.

Thinking of Catherine also made him wonder if she had gotten his package yet and what she would think of it. 

When he had caught a Morpho rhetenor weeks ago, he had had to preserve it for her as the colours of its wings reminded him of the eyes he had spent many an hour looking into, had seen tears fall from or twinkle with mischief, and he found he missed them and their owner. Something he didn’t dare admit to his companion, afraid she would take it the wrong way, afraid to start a fight out here.

Turning around in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, he was forced to admit that there probably wasn’t such a thing for his hurting back tonight for he was too tired to try again and turn once more. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was time to take what he had and leave before he lost it all.

= End =


End file.
